


Beaches and Stars

by MagicalMusing



Series: Monthly Klance- March [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMusing/pseuds/MagicalMusing
Summary: March 5- MorningMonthlyklance





	Beaches and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> March 5- Morning  
> Monthlyklance

The sky was black. The sky was always black. The sky was always the same, black, disgusting void he’d seen for years.  Sometimes he thought running away from the war, from Voltron, from the endless emptiness he grew to hate. His eyes shifted from the infinite void to the lump of hair sticking out from under the covers. As long as he was by his side, as long as they had each other to rely on, he’d never leave.  It didn’t matter how brusie and war torn either of them got, at the end of the battle they were alive. 

“You wake up to early,” a voice mumbled, almost hard to hear through the pile of blankets and pillows. 

“No, you just sleep in so late,” 

“Yeah?” the mop of brown hair lifted up, pillows falling to the floor and blankets slipping to a crumbled pile on the bed, “the wake up alarm hasn’t even gone off yet, how early is it?”

“Um…” the other looked back to the void, “about 2 vargas before the alarm..” he admitted. Okay, so he was up at an early hour, but so what? He liked the mornings. Of course, he liked them a lot more when he could watch a sunrise through the atmosphere 

“My point exactly, up at an ungodly hour. Again.” 

“So go back to sleep, I’m not even making noise, I’m just sitting here,” he laughed. Changing his view once again to his half-asleep boyfriend. His hair was flat on one side of his face, sticking in multiple directions on the rest of his face, his eyes were unfocused and less than half awake. His head kept slouching down as he tried to fight sleep off, but was clearly losing the battle. 

“Maybe, but you’re not in bed either. Come back,” He let his body finally drop back into the bed, lifting one of his arms up and making a grabbing notion with his hand. 

Letting out a soft sigh, he smiled slightly as he retrieved the forlorned pillows and climbing into the other paladins arms, “Head” he whispered so he could place one of the pillows down.  Once settled among the covers, he enclosed his chest with his arms and snuggled as close to his lovers chest as he could. 

“I’m gonna make sure you get home one day,” he whispered to the boy, “you’re gonna see Varadero again, I hope it’s soon too.” He looked up at the sleeping boy’s face. One had to be this close to see the faint freckles scattered along his cheeks, nose, collarbones and shoulders.  When they first got together, just a few weeks into finding Voltron, his freckles were vibrant and noticeable from a few feet away; the lack of sunlight faded them over the past few months though and he could just barely see them inches away. “Maybe I’ll convince Shiro and Allura to let us take a vacation on a planet with beaches and sunlight. Maybe if we stay a view days, and I can see the stars like I used to, the sunset and sunrise like I used to...then maybe I won’t wanna leave anymore.” 


End file.
